Talon/Background
Story Talon's earliest memories are the darkness of Noxus' underground passages and the reassuring steel of a blade. He has no memory of family, warmth, or kindness. Instead, the clink of stolen gold and the security of a wall at his back are all the kinship he has ever craved. Kept alive only by his quick wits and deft thievery, Talon scraped out a living in the seedy underbelly of Noxus. His incredible skills with the blade earned him great notoriety. Various guilds sent assassins against him with a demand: join their ranks or be killed. His response was to leave the bodies of his pursuers stuffed in a dark corner or dumped in Noxus' moat. Having lived on the streets, Talon knew better than to waste - he claimed a blade from every failed attempt on his life, gathering a seemingly endless collection of weaponry. The assassination attempts grew increasingly dangerous until one assailant met Talon blade-for-blade in a match of strength. To his astonishment, Talon was disarmed. He was facing down his executioner's sword when the assassin revealed himself to be General Du Couteau. The General offered Talon the standard of life that befitted an agent of the Noxian High Command in exchange for his allegiance. Talon accepted on the condition that his service was to Du Couteau alone, for the only type of orders he could respect were from one he could not defeat. Talon remained in the shadows, carrying out assassinations on Du Couteau's orders until the day that the general disappeared. Talon's suspicions led him to the doors of the Institute of War, where he joined the League of Legends in order to find the parties responsible for Du Couteau's disappearance. "The three deadliest blademasters in all of Valoran are bound to the house of Du Couteau: my father, myself, and Talon." –- Quotes ;Upon selection *"Live and die by the blade." ;Movement/attacking *"There's nowhere to hide." *"Let's finish this quickly." *"On the razor's edge." *"Don't cross me." *"They won't survive." *"Your allegiances mean nothing to me." *"Only fools pledge life to honor." *"This is no challenge." *"Enjoy the taste of steel." *"Your bones will wet my blade." *"Pathetic!" *"I never compromise." ;Taunt *"Have you anything to offer but weakness?!" *"Eventually... my blades will find their way into your heart." ;Joke *"Ugh, I've lost another blade. I wonder who it's in this time?" *"The worst part about losing a blade is trying to trace back all my stabbings." League Judgment Development Champion Sneak Peek On August 13th, 2011 a new preview was given by Average Gatsby: :It takes a truly resourceful gentleman to seamlessly combine function and style, particularly on the battlefield. It should come as no surprise, then, that the upcoming champion of the League is a man of both utility and flair. Allow me to introduce Talon, the Blade's Shadow. In addition to looking every bit the part of the cloaked and cowled assassin that he is, Talon's cloak of blades makes him a dangerous and terrifying presence on the battlefield. It's probably best to steer clear of this cloaked and dangerous champion on the Field of Justice, or he won't be the only one pulling a disappearing act.